In medical diagnostics as well as generally in laboratory analysis, there are different types of test objects to be optically inspected under light, in particular test strips which are incubated in tray-shaped containers. The visual inspection of these test strips allows for example the conclusion of the current medical status of the check-upped patient.
It is quite often the case that the results and tests of medical diagnostics are still evaluated simply with the naked eye. For this purpose, the test objects are examined in the containers which are also referred to as incubation trays. Such a pure visual evaluation may only be performed reliably by skilled persons, such as physicians and trained staff, since only visual reactions in color of the test strips give direct information about allergy, drug abuse or infections.
Typically, the test objects or test strips to be analyzed comprise a certain pattern of reaction with many lighter or darked bands thereon, which represent a clear indicator for a particular disease, because of their intensity and their pattern. As an example, comparison strips or master patterns which are compared with the color reaction of test strips from the patients, can clearly give information about the presence and the status of a disease, such as borreliosis being passed by tics. However, beside the imperfect comparability of a pure visual diagnostics, the effort for the evaluation and the subsequent filing of the results, is very high. In particular, all test strips having the appearing color reactions must be stored in the dark because of their photo sensitivity. The filing or archiving is necessary on the other hand to allow a later validation of the test results.